


Don't say goodbye

by Ariannab858



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, caos part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Summary: ep 5 season 3''Nick! Nicholas, kiss me please!!'' he looked at me and answered me''If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to leave anymore.''What would have happened if Sabrina hadn't allowed Nicholas to leave her?
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 32





	Don't say goodbye

'' Nick! Nicholas, kiss me please !! he looked at me and answered me  
'' If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to leave anymore. ''

At that exact moment when he said these words I understood many things, including the most important that if I let Nicholas go away from that room and that then things between us would be ruined even more and later recover our relationship would have been even more difficult.

These days I have been so busy with the competition for the throne against Caliban and I let hell change me making me forget about the things that matter most to me including Nicholas.

When I needed help Nick had always been there even when we weren't together yet while since I brought him back from hell I haven't been as close to him as I should have been and now I pay the consequences.

He also understood that even if I had solved all the problems including preventing Caliban from taking control of hell and pursuing the apocalypse, putting an end to the problems that cause pagans once and for all, to definitively get rid of Father Blackwood, making my father harmless and then finally giving the throne to Lilith would be in vain for me if I lost the thing I cared about most.

I can promise you about all that is profane that I will no longer allow anything or anyone to separate us again.

After promising myself this I wrap his face with my hands '' Nicholas I can't let you do it because I'm afraid that if the two of us leave now we will regret it in the future. ''

'' Sabrina don't understand that I'm not good for you, that now you have other things to think about besides having me, I'll just be in the way. ''

When she said these words I got even more angry because there is nothing I hate more when people make decisions in my life thinking about doing my good.

'' Nicholas I am the only person who can make decisions for my life '' I pronounce in an angry tone but then I continue the speech in a more calm tone '' and my choice is you, you always will be. ''

He takes my hands in his and pulls them away from his face still holding them.

'' Sabrina you are the only person I want with me even when I don't want anyone '' she leaned my forehead on mine and said to me '' you are the person I have loved most in my life and you will always be but I have to let you go because I can't ... ''

Nicholas stops noticing that the tears begin to fall from my face trying to console me draws in his arms saying `` do not even think for a second that what I am doing is easy for me because it is not. ''

'' I know I haven't been so close to you these days but I also know that if you allow me I can help you heal.Please let me do it don't go away. ''

I stop our hug to keep telling him what I think.

"You are one of the most beautiful things that has happened to me in my life, which is why not only will I never forget you, but I will never let you do it. ''

'' Sabrina ... ''

I put my hands on his face forcing him to pay attention to me.

'' Nicholas I love you and I will always do it. So why do we have to suffer even more by staying separate instead of being united to heal together ... ''

'' Sabrina I love you too. ''

And with an act of courage I threw myself on his lips taking him off guard, I feel his hands wandering on my back for a moment I thought he wanted to push me away but instead he held me even closer to him.

The contact of her skin against mine caused a tingling sensation that spread throughout my body, igniting my desire. His hand moved safely through his hair, drawing me to him, a few centimeters from his lips, who let out a groan. His hazel eyes are focused on mine and they imprison me making me lose the sense of orientation and time, entering a reality where only the two of us existed.

Driven by desire, I placed my hands on his chest, then let them rise on his shoulders and caress his neck with his thumbs.

We begin to kiss each other passionately until we are both out of breath, recovering shortly after. With a spell I closed the door so that nothing and nobody could interrupt us anymore.

With a rapid movement of his arms, Nick lifted me and positioned me on the bed and with him above me he began to kiss my neck and then gradually descend to my breast. At each kiss, a groan of pleasure escapes me from time to time murmuring his name as if it were a plea.

I slowly start to unbutton the first buttons of his shirt but he interrupts our kiss and blocks my hands and orders me to stop.

I say "Nicholas make love to me".

Her hands leave mine and then slowly move towards my hips then she asks me '' Sabrina you must not feel compelled to feel compelled to do it only with regard to what I told you yesterday. Yesterday I told you a lot of things that I don't really think. ''

He lowered his head gloomily.  
Nicholas I want this. I want you and I promise you that I will never go anywhere, I will be at your side hand in hand '' I gently caressed his face, I smile at him '' remember? ''.

In response she gave me another passionate kiss on my lips while bringing her hands closer to the edge of the shirt. He breaks the kiss to take off my shirt and then starts kissing me again.

I start again to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. I decide that it's time to change my position with a quick movement of the hips, I turn the situation upside down, right now.

In a short time the rest of our clothes disappeared ending up on the floor.

Nick kissed me again as his hand traces a lazy path down my thigh and up until it has reached my ass. And then he stopped. Her eyes peered into mine then she asked me "are you sure?".

'' I have never been so much in all my life '' said this I bring the wizard back to my lips to start kissing again.

And when there was no barrier to divide us and ready to take that step together, Nicholas stopped once again and asks me if I'm sure I nod and raise my hips in response.

Trying to get rid of the discomfort as quickly as possible he pushes with a single blow, I gave a groan of pain he stopped for a moment to give me time to adapt and recover.

A few minutes later he begins to temporarily move his hips against mine as the pain decreases but is still present.

It didn't take long to find a rhythm to continue our dance, but soon it was no longer enough. Our lips tasted our bold bodies. The hands almost willingly went to knowledge.

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, an overwhelming sensation overwhelmed me and stole my breath. Nick followed me shortly after and let his body collapse on mine as he lost his strength.

We are still in bed crouching next to each other Nicholas contemplated me as if I were the most important thing in the world made me feel good and at that moment he understood that I would not allow anyone to take him away again.

A few minutes later I asked him what he was thinking and he said "I was just wondering how you can do this to me." Intrigued I asked him what I can do to him with a smile he replied '' how can you make me fall in love with you every day more? ''

I give him a kiss without words, I say embracing him '' I don't know where my path goes but I know that I walk better when you are at my side. ''

They sealed their love for the last time, then fell asleep in the other's arms and never left each other again.


End file.
